An Angel's Love
by angellove224
Summary: Kagome had defeat Naraku so her twin sister Kikyo and Inuyasha could live a life they always dream, ordinary. so she gave up her life for that little happiness they long for, so she was ready to died but fate always had a twisted sence of humor, now she has to battle a new enemy, fangirls and fanboys what else could a girl ask for?
1. Chapter 1

The day had finally come that evil man Narkau was going to die by her own hands, Kikyo glup as she stared down at her twin sister that was laying unmoving on the ground her traditional miko outift that was blue and white and not it's traditional red and white was cover in blood. Kikyo ready her arrow and pointed it at Kagome's body her hand shaking a bit as she remember what Kagome had told her before this battle even began.

Flash back

_'Kagome you cant't be serious I wont do it!' Yelled the older twin_

_Kagome sigh and gave Kikyo a smile and said.'Kikyo it's the only way to deafeat him in order for him to be seal into hell and arrow that's made out of white oak and a pure sliver arrow head however for the spell to work completely it must be fried by the older slibing and pierce the younger one that was told of the prophecy.' Kagome said taking a sip of her tea_

_'I don't care it's not right it's not fair.' Kikyo mumble as she began to sob_

_Kagome couldn't help but be awe at the sight infront of her her big sister was crying which was a socker consider she always seem so cold and distant but this had it towl on her who could kill there own sister?_

_'Kikyo it is okay even in death I'll always be with you no matter what.' she said gently as she grab her sister hand and gave it a tigth squzee._

_Kagome removed her hand from her sister and pick up the white oak and sliver head arrow up and handed it to Kikyo._

_'Kikyo this is our last change to destorsd him he has cause so much pain and suffering I don't want to leave a newly mother in this mass' Kikyo gasp and stared at Kagome in shock how she knew she was pregeant she was barely showing yet!_

_'Don't worry your secret is safe with me and if we suceed in the battle then you became what you long for an ordinary women.'_

_'Now lets end this.' Kikyo nodded taking the arrow there was no going back now this was there last change and she was going to make it count._

End flash back

Kikyo snapped open her eyes when her name was whipser into the wind she looked down to see Kagome staring down up at her with a fierce determination

'Now!'

Her eyes scream, with one more glup Kikyo pulled the arrow back and fired. The energy that surge forth was nothing she had ever seen insted of it's usal pink light a blue sliver light swril around the arrow and it flew in full speed at Kagome.

In the air Naraku cause when he had seen the arrow he had goten distracted when Inuyasha had chared at him he should paid more intetion to the twin mikos then the mutt with another curse he sent is tentcales at the girl hopeing to kill her before she seal him away but it was to late the arrow pierce her fleash as a large blue sliver light marg from her body and the arrow flew forth changing at him in full speed.

He had hope by using his maimsa he could stop it but the arrow just perice thought still having it's power.

Naraku scream in angoy as the arrow hit him dead on the orthers watch in fascination.

Kagome with her last bit have strenth she put her hands toghter and began mumbing a spell a spell that has been past down from genations to genation her gold arua outline her body as her eyes glow blue. Suddeny large stone double doors sprang froth from the ground each door had it's own sketions on it, the sketions began to move and open the double doors out came foruth chains as the wrapped around Naraku's body he scream and struggle to get free but at last he was pulled in and the doors closed and disapear as quicky as it came.

An eerie wind past though the pregant pause.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and everone ran for cover Inuyasha quicky grab Kikyo off the collapsing mountain once Kikyo was a safe distance away he went from Kagome hoping she was still alive.

Kagome smile Naraku was gone and for good there was no way he was going to escape the depths of hell. The ground beneath her rumble and crack around her, she smile one more time before she was swallowed into the depth of darkness towards her death.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was quite except for a few chirps from the birds every now and then. The stream bubbled along; wind blew the trees making them sway as if in a dance suddenly the ground rumble and the sky darken the chirps from the brids were gone and the gentle breeze that sway the leaves on the trees turn into a ferice best ripping the brances around like a rag doll. A light burst from the sky metting the ground its sliver blue light blinding.

If anybody was closer they would have notice the women slowly floating down to the ground until her body land softy to the ground with a tender thud as if someone had laid her down gently, the once darken sky clear back to its normal sunny self the wind calm down.

The young women was a sight to behold bloody and bruise and dirt and blood cover her blue and white clothes but even though all that she was still a beauty Her pale heart shaped face was very beautiful and showed fragile, chiseled features. Thick lashes covered her closed eyes with blue eye shadow out ling the lids. Pouty red lips contrasted nicely with everything. She had long raven colored hair tumbled down her back to her lower thighs. Her form was curvaceous and perfect in every way. And next to the batter women another figure appear but more transparent and seem to glow, she had the same black hair and pale skin but she wore ancient amor a sword tied to her hip and under that ancient amor she wore a red and white outfit. she gave of an air of melancholy as she glance at the slumbering girl before her.

"_My daughter please forgive me I know when you awake you are appecting to be dead but I could not let you suffer the same fate I did all those years ago with the last of my strenth I beg the gods to save you and the only way was to send you to another world and time."_

The glowing frigure know as Midoriko place her hand on her cheek and tears of joy slip though and down her cheek as she felt the warmth from her childs face and knew this was the last time she could ever see her-even Kikyo her little girls are women now, women with such strong abitilies that she was never to possess.

"_In do time you heart will heal and this new path will lead you to greatest of love I know it, a mother always knows whats best for her daughter. but to make your new journey easier I brought you a traveling companion" _

A large white-cream color cat appear with two tails and instead of red eyes she had green. _"Kagome this is Yoko kirara big sister she been with me for many years and now I give her to you, Yoko please take care of my daughter she going to need you." _The cat know as Yoko grunted in response.

"_Thank you my friend."_

Midoriko stood and began to fade with each passing moment a smile still on her face, but before she fade completely she needed to ask an old friend a request first.

In a place called the hidden leaf village or Konoha a busty women with blond hair and hazel eyes stared out the window with narrow eyes just a few seconds ago the earth had trembling and the sky darken and a strange blue light had appear from the sky but as soon it happen it vanished and the sky return back to its blue clear sunny self

Something wasn't right she could feel it in her old and wariy bones, sometimes she really wish she never had taken this job.

"Tsunade"

Tsunade siffen when her name was called and quickly got into battle position only to froze at the sight before her

"_We got a lot to talk about my old friend please have a seat."_

Tsunade sat down to much in shock even to agure back


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade sat her desk her chin rested on her hands that were clasp frimly togother shaken slighty as she stared at her best friend that was glowing and transparent.

"_What's the matter cat got your tounge?" _She mocked

Tsunade scowl at the women how dare she mock her!

"I take it by your appeance that you are dead" It was more of a satement then a question.

"Yes"

"When?"

"Three years after I left the village during child birth."

Tsunade eyes widen at her comment as she stared at her with shock, Midoriko had children?

"But why you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't somehow I was sent to another time and world that palce and I couldnt contanct even if I tried, I had two girls Kagome and Kikyo twins and they are both very strong they kinda remind of us when we were younger"

Tsunade sigh and lean back in her chair her eyes never leaveing Midoriko face even in death she was still beautiful, back thenwhen they were still young she had use that beauty of hers to lure in the enemy and kill them before they had the change to recover from there shock., her code name 'Slient Whisper' how she miss those times, times that were good.

"So what brings you here today?"

"You seen the blue light didn't you?"

"Yes"

"My daughter Kagome came from that light she was in a ballte with and enemy and she mange to seal him away in the cost of her own life but I pleaded with the gods to spear her life, so they sent her here, in a favor of and old friend could you please looked after her"

"You know you dont have asked me something like that I would gladly"

"Thank you it means a lot to me" Midoriko sigh when she notice she was fadeing her streanth leaving her.

"I wanted to see you one more time before I go because I think this the last time"

"Yeah me to."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Yes."

What is hevaen like?"

Midoriko gave her a smile. "Peaceful"

"Oh before I forget Don says hi," and with that Midoriko was gone.

It was quiet not even a brid chrip when it felt the tense atmosphere as it flew away fearing for its life as a desk was thrown out the window and ziping past bulidings and disappeared into the distance. A growl shook the whole buliding

"THAT WAS A LOW BLOW EVEN FOR YOU!

A gentle chuckle could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream_

_Her finger burned bleed and hurt from using her bow so many times, Kagome winched as she ready another arrow on the taunt bow string, but before she could si it flying a Naraku he sent his poisonous tentacles at her and they pierced her right shoulder with a pain gasp Kagome drop her bow and arrows and they clatter to the ground._

_Her vision blur and she couldn't see where she was going but it was going as plan, she may had left out to her sister about the secound part of the spell she needed a part of Naraku mix with her blood and since he just pierced her it work out just find._

_Kagome should have pay more attenton but how could she when her vision was in and out of focus and because of that she slid down the small cliff she was standing on and tumble down, sharp rocks slicing her skin as she went. When she painfuly hit the ground with a lound thud sharp pain race up from her toes all the way up to her spain. With wide blue eyes her mouth open to scream but no sound came out._

_'Danm it!" She thought she can't stop now she had to seal him away first before she found peace it was the only way so no one else had to deal with this mence._

It felt like she was floating in a pool of cool water it help ease the buring feeling she felt in her limbs she never wanted to leave this place. There were annoyoing noises that was distubing her peace and she wanted them to stop, the floating feeling had stop and was now replace with heaviness that greeted along with the numb pain, it was then she also heard her name being called.

"Gome"

'Huh who's that someone calling me?' Kagome thought

"K..Gome.. Wake up"

'There it goes again that voice.

"Ugh.." Blue eyes open and was blinded by the shinging light coming from the window.

Finally her eyes ajusted to the bright light and she stared around the room and notice a very busty women with blonde hair and hazel eyes staring at her with a concern looked on her face, next to the women was another she had short black hair black eyes and was wearing and all black kimono. Kagome was confused who were these people was she dead? was this the after life?

She tried to asked who they where but her thoart was dry and scarchy and it made talking diffucal.

"Please don't talk I'm sure your thorat dosen't fell to well right now," The blond wommen said. Kagome watch as the blond women reached over for a glass of water and her took a sip when she got her fill Kagome moved her head away and laid back down the heaviness to much.

Tsunade stared at the girl it had been two weeks when she had found the girl unconscious in the forest with numerous cuts and bruises and a very large gash on her right shoulder but with her healing charaka it was healing up rather fast and well. She had personal went to find her, this was her best friend child and she couldn't leave the ANBU or any orther high rank ninja to looked for her she wanted to do this herself and she did.

"Kagome I know you have a lot of questions, of where you are and how you got here but in order for you to understand let me tell you your mother's past after all me and her were best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stared wide eye at the women before her, she knew her mother and thery were best friends

Tsunade sigh and began tell her story, "Your mother comes from a very powerful and noble clan, The Higurashi's. But they were also very peaceful they brought all those who didn't mean them no harm, they didn't engage in useless battles nor did they fought for the sick of greed for more power they were happy with there life,But there is one thing that they did wanted a daughter.

Females were rare in the Higurashi Clan they say if a gir was every born in there Clan she will lead them to prosper. So Thirty-five years ago I met your mother when she was fifthteen years old. Midoriko was the only female born in the Higurashi Clan for over fifty years … Her parents had goten there wish the daughter they was hoping for the longest time, Midoriko was the fifth chikd born after her mother had given birth to four boys before her, so no wonder that when her gender was discovered, she had been cuddled and cherished, pampered since the moment of her birth.

The way me and Midoriko had met was a twist of curle fate the clan was attack at the dead of night and without knowlaged about this the Higurashi clan had fallen with only twenty survors, A clan with over five hundred people reduce down to twenty.

At that time I was seventeen traning when Midoriko had stumble in the clearing where I was at, she was cover in cuts bruise and burns it looked like she just escaped form battle and when I asked who she was she just collaspe as if in relife to find another person so like any normal person I took her back to the village having no clue who she was at first only knowing she was hurt and needed help.

When she came to she told uas what had happen and to say everyone was a shock whould have been and understatement because everyone knew the Higurashi Clan if you didnt then you mst have live under a rock, the third had a search party look for the reamin clans man but they were never foound.

After that she seem to shut down barey eating to keep a mouse alive she avoied people never talk to them she competly became a loner, Midoriko must have blam herself for the death of her clans she was told a girl would bring prosperity not destory it.

Finally fed up with her doom and gloom persnoilty I took it upon myself to smack some sense into her I know what its like to lose a love one but you also have to be strong not just for them but yourself to so you can survive this cold curle world that shows no mercy to anyone even the weak, When I told her that she seem to come from whatever darkness she was in and begain to live her life they way her parents had wanted. She became stonger a master in sword techniques that ever surpass the master. And ever sense then we were glue to the hip utill she vanshed with out a trace, It was her twenty-six birthday.

Till this day I never stop seaching she was my friend and I always wonder why she left without telling anyting, after that I soon follower her footsteps and left to, Maybe Midoriko wanted something more then the village could offer something she would have found in orther places I still dont know the answer to. Tsunade sigh and lean back in the chair and gave Kagome a calculating gaze as she watch Kagome took in all the information she just given her.

Kagome stare at her shaking hands as this women told part of her mother history she was sure there was more but this women didnt know because maybe her mother didn't not untill she was ready. Kagome spoke.

"Why are you telling me this."

"You were going to asked about so or later when I told you this is the place you mother grew up, where your family once lived, and I also don't want you fell the same why your mother did, she couldnt save her family so she blam herself but the person she should be blaming is the person who attack her clan."

Kagome was trembling now, she was prepair to die and yet here she is laying and bed her wounds taken care of like nothing happen."But why...She whimper

"Why what."

"Why am I still alive I was ready to died so my sister wouldnt have to suffer anymore all she did was push her body to its limits uintll she had a fever I couldnt stand being so useless."

"Silly girl, that what silbings do they worry for each other it can't be help and besides I think your sister would belive your alive and well then rotting in some unknow place. and besides would you rather have her cry in grief or happainess?"

Kagome couldnt answer and Tsunade took a slince a yes, she stood up ready to leave the room. "You going have to stay her a few more days so dont push yourself and rest. And you don't have to hold it back anymore it's okay to cry once in a while it not healthy to keep all those emotions bottle inside." With that Tsunade left the room where a girl was crying her heart out in slient tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke Uchiha had grown quite the handsome man, he was and sitll his the most popular guy in Khona almost every girl had a crush on him but could you blame the he was an Uhicha and the Uhicha's did not disappoint in the good looks department. With perfect pale skin, dark raven hair and bottlems onxy eyes that could see to anybody's soul and a smirk that could make any girl squeal. However because of this cursed existence there are consequences for example 'Fan Girls' or what he like to call them 'His Stalkers'

It was annyoing really, to be followed ariund by a bunch og giggling girls was driving him insane. the only reason they like him was because he was handsome and talented not to menchend he was prodigy.

Sasuke lean back agains the cold wall of his prison cell after five years of becoming stronger to kill Itachi only to realize the truth, the truth that his brother so desperately tried to hide from him came into the open, He truly was a foolish little brother to never see that his brother his big brother that was his role model had to be burden with the weight of the world on his shoulders maybe if he seen it to like Itachi saw how there Clan really was at such a young age then maybe...maybe he wouldn't have to bare that burden alone.

After he killed Danzo he realize the path he was taking was something Itachi wouldn't have approved of after sacrificing so much from him, he knew that killing innoncent people would not bring his family back and bring thngs back how they used to be before the massacre nor should he blame them from something they had no knowlage of, so he did something that even shock that dobe Naruto he join back with his old teammates to defeat that fool Madara it was a long and hard battle but they finale did it and peace was restore even it was only temporarily.

Once the war was over he promise his friends he come back home only in one conditions, and that was the truth to be told about his family and his brother and that there name should be clear, his wish was granted and he was aloud to come home but his pushment for betraying the leaf Village was five years imprisonment, he was now twenty with longer locks of hair like his brother and more muscular but not overly muscular. Just because he was lock up dosen't mean he couldn't work out now, how else he was going to beat the dobe when he challenge him to a fight when he got out of here.

Footsteps approch his cell but Sasuke didn't bother to open his eyes already knowing who it was, he sigh didn't she know when to give up?

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

Silence was thick in the air.

"Why are you here Sakura?" Sasuke question still not bother to look at her.

"Because I wanted to see you is that so wrong?" Sakura asked trying to be strong but her emotions was becoming the better of her, she love him and sill love him why couldn't he see that her love was pure and just for him?

Sasuke sigh again and turn his head away he was in no mood to be socialize and plus he wanted her to get the hint he was not interested in her and he never will be he would only he see her as a friend and nothing more, his special girl would come his way.

"Sakura I'm going to tell you this once and that all what you fill for me is not love but lust you'll find someone to give your love to and it's not me"

"But I-"

"Just leave Sakura, leave me be."

Sakura ran away in tears.

Sasuke sigh once more as his peace was return to him only to be interrupted when his cell door squeak open, Sasuke crack his eye open to see an ANBU member before him and that caused him to rise his eyebrow in question.

"Yout times up Uchiha your free." The ANBU said

"But I dont get out untill two more weeks."

"An early released for good behavior."

With no more words Sasuke got up and left his dark cell and into the light and began to start anew.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura walk away from the prison cell in tears her heart clenchng with each step, it was so hard to walk away from him the person since she was twelve, When Sasuke had annonced he was returing to his home village it had brought both love and hate in her poor innoncent heart.

Hate becasuse he left without even glancing back when he walk away from her that day, away from his childhood home to chase the dream of killing his brother even that ment going to that snake freak Orochimaru to gain more power even that ment killing his best friend Naruto in the process.

But love was also there, love because he had return to her he was in arms reach and she could finally apparoch him about her feelings about him and maybe her dream being with Sasuke could come true however it was not to be, After a month Sasuke had been lock up she went to visted him in hopings things could go back to normal but he never spoke one word to her and she tried almost for an hour to get him to say something but he never did dejected she left.

"Sakura I'm going to tell you this once and that all what you fill for me is not love but lust you'll find someone to give your love to and it's not me"

The words Sasuke spoke so echo though her head and she shook her hoping the words would bounce away and never return but deep down she knew she knew they never would.

Naruto was at his favorite eating spot when it came to breakfast, lunch and dinner. Ino and Shikamaru was with him cattering away from the lastest mission they had, and that when Naruto spotted Sakura walking by in tears.

Ino immediately jump from her seat and demaned to now why she was crying

Sakura gave a sniff and said. "I went to see Sasuke."

The orthers frown as Ino once again try to gain information from her friend and rival in the end finlly spoke what had happen and Naruto frown even deeper even Shikamaru had a frown.

"You girls are so troublesome can't you take a hint that the guy dosen't want to be bother he had every right to say that you know." Shikamaru said with a yawn

"SHIKAMARU HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Ino scream

Shikamaru only respond was a shrug "What I'm only speaking the truth Sasuke has been lock up for five years the last thing he needs is a bunch of gigging girls following his every move it's completely undignified worse then a dog chasing after a bone."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ino scream read in the face

"The truth hurts." And with that Shikamaru walk away most likely to take a nap,

Naruto watch as Shikamaru walk away his hands stuff in his pockets and couldn't help but realize everything he said was true, it was with the same when he thought he was in love with Sakura but in the end it was just unrequited love.

When Sasuke had left he had thought he might have a change with Sakura but she had beg him to bring Sasuke back and he promise he did but end up failing instead. Somewhere along the way he let go of her knowing he and Saukra was not ment to be after all there were plenty of fish in the sea. Like his beloved Hinata that was waiting for his return

Ino sigh once she left Sakura home she had managed to convinced the girl to stay home today and not go in to work at the hospital, working under emotionl stress was not good for the healer nor the patients.

Ino could understand why Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, he was strong handsome but that was not a reason to fall in love with someone just because they were beautiful, Look at Hinata she loves Naruto for who he his not because of looks and talent Hinata's loves was genuine sometimes she wonder how those two managed to get togother after all there years. Saskue to her was now a foolish childhood crush, now her heart pound for someone else.

Shikamaru. he had save her life more then she could count and somewhere along the way she had just falling in love with him and she didn't know how she could tell him, and what if she did would that ruin the friendship they had? She also hope Sakura get out of her denial soon,


	8. Chapter 8

The night was cool and calm, there was no moon tonight to brighten the darkened earth, but that was made up by fireflies as they illuminated the ground with their glow. At this night, a lone women walked through the forest enjoying the night and what it had to offer as she listened to the crickets sing their songs. She wore a white kimono with a black obi that had gold designs on it, the kimono hugged her buxom body, showing off all of her curves. It was a simple one, but it made her look like an angel as a gentle breeze blew by, rustling her clothes and whipping her hair around her face.

The women came into a clearing and looked around for some threats, when she saw nothing amiss, she continued to walk towards a large rock that rested by the river's edge.

She sat down on the rock and stared into the dark sky as she listened to the bubbling sound of the river.

For the past month Kagome had been stuck in this modern version of her home, only to find out that this is her true home, the home of her mother, the place where her family had lived and died. It was a shame that no one else from her clan was alive, she would've loved the chance to meet them and get to know tem, and she was sure Kikyo would've too.

Kikyo...

The thought of her sister brought an onslaught of painful yet happy memories, and she hunched over slightly as tears escaped her eyes. She was lonely in this strange new world, and she had met many people that were kind to her and welcomed her like family. There was Tsunade, Shizune, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Sai and his creepy smiles, sweet innocent Hinata, Ino, Neji and Tenten.

Ah, and Naruto, could never forget Naruto. Especially since he was so loud, yet at the same time, he was funny and kind and cared a lot about his home.

Then there was the mysterious Sasuke, whom she had never met, but Naruto talked about 'the damn teme' all the time when he visited, so it was hard to forget about him.

Even though she had met so many wonderful people in such a short amount of time, the loneliness and worry for her sister and friends never went away. She missed her older sister, the only person who knew her as a whole, and now she could never. She wished that she could have at least said goodbye.

''Then your wish shall be granted."

A female voice echoed through the wind and Kagome looked around, only to be blinded by a bright light that flashed throughout the clearing. She quickly covered her eyes with her arms tp keep from going blind. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness coursed through her body, and the world started spinning, then she slid forward off the rock as blackness consumed her.

~-~This Is A Line~-~

When Kagome opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a field full of flowers, they were everywhere and the scent of them was heavenly. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, but that was when she remembered what had happened. She had blacked out, and suddenly she had several questions running through her mind. What happened? Where am I? Who brought me here? Why is it daytime?

"You sure do have a lot of question don't you young one?"

Kagome jumped when the voice seemed to come from no where. Then it hit her-metaphorically speaking-that that was the same voice she heard before she blacked out. She turned around and her eyes landed on a raven haired woman dressed in armor.

"Umm...w-who are you?"

The women gave a small chuckle and answered. "I'm your mother."

Kagome's eyes widen when she heard the word 'mother'. This was the great and powerful warrior Midoriko? Was she really this woman's daughter? It was hard to believe, especially since this woman was sos beautiful and all of her lid\fe she had been compared to Kikyo.

"I finally have the change to speak with you and your sister."

Kagome's heart swelled, Kikyo was alright, and Kagome couldn't help but gush out all the question she wanted answers to: "How is she? Is she okay? She didn't get hurt did she?"

"Calm down young one," She chuckled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, confused at her mother's words, and wondering what she meant by that.

"What you mean?" Kagome asked.

All Midoriko did was step aside, and yet there she was, her sister Kikyo, whose eyes widened when she saw reaction was the same as she was engulfed by her sister as she hugged her tightly. Tears escaped their eyes as they hugged, rejoiced at seeing each other again while their mother smiled.

"Now that we are all together, let me tell you a little about my past. I can tell you are confused," Midoriko said softly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, relaxing and escaping from her sister's embrace, still holding onto her arm. "Lady Tsunade already told me about it." Kagome said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, she did, but I'm going to tell you how I was brought here and how I met your father."

Both Kikyo and Kagome sucked in a breath and listened to their mother's tale.

"Well, it was when I was 26 that I found out that an old enemy of the clan had returned to get revenge on the Higurashi's. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and seeing how he was targeting the remaining Higurashi's and our alliances, I left, thinking that I could handle it if I followed my plan correctly, how wrong and naive I was back then." She shook her head. "The man I faced was Ryou, and he was a very powerful swordsman, the art of the sword is all I've ever known, so I was very adept in fighting with one, but we were evenly matched, we fought for three days and nights. On the last night we gave everything we had in our final attack, which led up to a huge power surge. All i remember was darkness, but when I came to, your father, Kenshin, had fond me in the forest next to the tree of ages, unconscious. I would have killed him if he hadn't given me that kind smile of his." She smiled a little, the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"He took me to his home to his family, who was a very noble clan, a line of priests and mikos. I had learn their way of life on how to slay demons and purify evil souls that were possessed by the damned, and as time passed, I found myself falling in love with him more and more, and before I knew it, we were engaged and then married. Those short years we spent together were the most happiest I have ever felt, and then were were blessed with two children. And yet unfortunately, I had died giving birth, and at that time demons had attacked the clan in vengeance, like my clan, it was gone in one night, but even with a fatal injury, Kenshin had made sure you two were safe and away from any danger. He had asked the wisest priestess Kaede to take car of you and teach you the ways of the miko."

Midoriko looked at her two daughters who simply stared at her with wide innocent eyes and smiled lovingly at them.

"My little ones, me and your father never got the chance to fully live our lives, not the way we wanted to, but now it's your time to live, love, and enjoy what life has to offer. This will be the last time we ever get to see each other, so let's enjoy it while it lasts."

Both girls nodded, but Kagome was the one who spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right...mother."

Midoriko looked at her daughters with love and warmth.

The world seemed brighter.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kagome came to, the first thing she saw was sunlight. She winced and moan lightly as she pulled her covers over her head. Sighing in happiness as it became dark again, only to snap her eyes open and sit up quickly. She was back in her apartment! How did that happen?!

'I brought you home' A voice echoed though her head, and Kagome looked around to find the souce of the voice, only for her eyes to land on Yoko, who was siting on her lap looking at her. Kagome shook her head, not believing that the voice had come from a cat.

'I am a neko, thank you very much' The voice said again, and this time, Kagome had no doubt that the voice had, indeed, come from Yoko, who was smirking at her. With a surprised yelp, she fell off of her bed and onto the floor with a painful thud.

"Ow! That hurt!" She whimpered.

'You should be more careful my lady.'

Kagome's eyes snapped back at the cat-er neko that was facing her, smirk still in place. Kagome once again shook her head and pinched herself for good measure, only to see it was not a dream, but infact, reality. Kagome gulped, what now?

'First lets get over the fact that I cant talk and let me explian' Yoko said to her master.

With a hesitent nod, Kagome got off the floor and sat back on the bed, keeping her warry eyes on the neko. With a sigh, Yoko began her explanation.

'Well, for starters, I have been trying to talk to you for the last month, but you never heard and I could not understand why,' Yoko said as she looked out the window.

"But how come?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

'At first I thought you were not my true master, but then I realized that you were very depressed even though you hid it well from Lady Tsunade. My telekinesis powers could not reach past your sadness, and I had lost all hope in speaking to you, but when I found you in the forest, you seemed... happier. I wasnt for sure my powers would work, but I gave them a try, and here we are,' Yoko said happily.

Kagome sat on her bed taking in all the informtion that went swiming in her brain, so her ca-er , could talk. She could easily understand that part, but one question remained. How did she carry her back?

'Oh that is simple my lady. As you know, demons can have more then one form, this form I am in is my first form. My second form is when I transform into my larger form, the same as your friend Kirara, and my third form is my human form.'

"Like Sesshmaru?" Kagome interrupted.

'Yes, a lot like Sesshomaru.'

"Can you show me?" Kagome asked hopefully, only to frown when she got a negative.

'Sorry, I can not. It takes a lot of enegy to change into my human form, and I am drained of that right now. Perhaps later when I have regained my energy.'

Kagome only nodded, and looked around out of slight boredom, only to gasp when she saw the clock. It was noon and she was late for work! Lady Tsunade was going to kill her!

'No, your safe, she gave you the day off. She had gotten worry when you didn't show up, and sent a Shinobi to your aparment to check on you. When she was told of how tired you looked, she decided to give you the day off. So, perhaps you can relax today and look around the village?'

"Perhaps..." Was her only response, and Yoko could only sigh and shake her head.

~-This Is A Line-~

Sasuke was annoyed.

No, scratch that, he was ** off.

What he didn't need right now, was a bunch of stalkers surrounding him and following his every move. Right now, what he needed was some good-old peace and quiet, but for the past month, he recieved none. Hell, he had gotten more peace locked up in a cell for the last couple years! He was actully considering to ask the Hokage to give him another couple years, if only he could get some peace and quiet.

If he wasn't an Uchiha and didn't have to hide his emotions, he would have already yelled or even attacked those stupid girls that were drooling over him. However he was an Uchiha, and he could not do that. Sigh, what a shame.

When a samll alley came into view, he smirked. He was an Uchiha, and as an Uchiha, he had to be the best. He did a shadow clone justu and snuck into the alley, his smirk becoming smug as the girls followed the clone.

'Pathetic. Fawning over males and looks when they desperately need something else. Training.'

He 'hned' and walked on his merry way. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts and ways to scare his 'stalkers', that he did not see the small female walking towards him, lost in her own thoughts, and they both ended up colliding with each other. Sasuke caught himself before he fell, but the girl was not so lucky, she fell to the ground with a light 'oof'. And Sasuke saw red, he was at his limit. He looked down, ready to snap at the girl, but stopped just in time when his onyx orbs met vivid blue.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys it me sorry for taking so long to post but im thinking i want to change the plot a ittle to my story dont worry i'll update as soon as i can, thanks for the reviews and comments

See you soon XD


	11. Chapter 11

to my dear fans im srry once again but im going to rewrite this whole story and change the plot how kagome got to the ninja world insted she'll be in the ninja world. howevever she will not be a ninja she and her clan will be that of priest and priestess and monks that keep up the sheld to prevent demons entering the human world...well low ranking demons anyway.. i might make this a Itachi and kagome crossover, dont get me wrong i do like sasuke but this story came up with dead ends and the wont im about to write as been bother and i wont feel better until i get the first chapter down. once again im srry!


End file.
